book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Mohnfrost/Steckbrief
Namen:'' ''Mohnfrost, Hisui, Esther Aussehen: schwarz-weiße Haare, zusammengebunden, eisblaue, große Augen, schwarz umrandet, dünn, blasse, weiße Haut, kühl, düster Wahres Aussehen: sehr dunkle, braune Haare, sehr dunkle, düstere, braune fast schwarze Augen (eines meiner Auge wird öfter von meinen Haaren zugedeckt), weiße, blasse Haut Geschlecht:'' ''Weiblich Charakter: ruhig, nachdenklich/überlegend, ernst, misstraurisch, zuverlässig, emotionslos, vertrauenswürdig Geburtstag:'' ''30. November Alter: Unbekannt, aber ich habe die Gestalt einer 14 jährigen Spezies:'' ''Mensch Wohnort: die Nacht Hobbys:'' ''Lesen, Musik, Zeichnen, Stories, Basketball Lieblingsbücher:'' ''Warrior cats und Mangas Lieblingsanime: Black Butler, Attack on Titan, Blue Exorcist, Black Rock Shooter, Assasination Classroom, Beyblade Burst, Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya, Fate/Stay night, Fate/Apocrypha, Pokemon, Fairy Tail, Free!, Idolish7, Kuroko no Basket, 07-Ghost, Yuri!!! on ice Lieblingsfarbe:' '''Schwarz 'Lieblingstiere: Drachen, Phönixe, Wildkatzen, Ginsterkatzen, Wölfe, Raubvögel und Hyänen ''Lieblingssongs'': Angel of darkness, Partners in crime, Monody, Hall of fame, Angel with a shutgon, Into you, Cheap thrills, Little game, Pretty little psycho, Don' t break my heart, Rise from the ashes, The final countdown, Same old love, Heart attack, Poison, Love me like you do, Heartbeat, Halo, Just a dream, Demons, Die Young, Hey brother, tik tok, It girl it boy, Drag me down, Higher, The bad tauch, Mean girls, Titanium, This little girl, Bring me to life, I'm Blue, Grenade, Mr. Brightside, Numb, Pretty Girl, Impossible, Apologize, Young and beautiful, Shatter me, How do you love someone, Don't let me down, Ok, Human, Who you are, Lost my mind, Whats its like to be lonely, Sorry that i loved you, You belong with me, Just give me a reason, Love the way you lie, Its not me its you, Get me out, I need your love, Airplanes, Despacito, Treat you better, Closer, Attention, We dont talk anymore, It aint me, Chandelier, Rockabye, In the Name of Love, Diamonds, Glad you came, Thrift shop, Bad romance, Havana, Legends never die, My Demons, Alles wird gut, Payphone, Call me maybe, Story of my life, Uncover, Writings on the wall, New rules, Ghost town, Tag your it, E.t., Centuries, Im not her, Friends, Say it to my face, Dear Diary, Who are you, Dusk till dawn, Cannibal, Control, Rooftop, Weak heart, Dark horse, Ich hasse dich, Schwarze Wolken, Nichts bleibt, Lauf, Whispers in the dark, Battle cry, Well done, Oxygen, Animals, Disturbia, Criminal, The Darkness, Louder than thunder, More than you know, Me against the world, Shot in the dark, Our Solemn hour, Lacrimosa, Monochrome no kiss, Dangerous, I want you here, Core Pride, Lovers on the sun, Unforgettable, In the End, Guren no yumiya, My heart will go on, Its my life, Kagayuki sora no shijima ni wa, Immortals, Breaking the habit, Who, Legendary, Say my name, Unbreakable, Laugh till you cry, Maria, Girls like you, Castle of glass, The girl, Legendary Lovers, Power, DNA, Sweet but psycho, Dont you worry child, Viva la Vida, Armor, Please dont go, Escape, Runnin, Supernatural, Dreams, Diamond heart, Lost control, Different world, Salt, Panic room, Me and my broken heart, Loyal to me, Savage, Nothing stopping me, Insane, Until the end, See you tonight, Oblivious, Hikaru Yuuki, Nowhere, Alone Again, Best friend, Best me, Saints, You dont know me, Cold, Rumors, Nothing ever changes, Hunter, Whats my name, Elan, Come on now, Miss calculation, Burning Room, Pyromania, More, All i ever wanted, This is nightlife, Now your gone, Angel in the Night. Dont stop the dancing, Flute, nibun no ichi, Happy Hurts, Freak, Miss you, Redemption, Voices in my head, When I'm okay, Yume to Hazakura, Hazakura, Moments, Red Lights, Pocketful of Sunshine, Shockwave, True Colors, Undo, Lucky Strike, Acapella, None of my Business, Lady in Black, Teir Abhaile Riu, Truth or Dare, Everybodys Fool, Unravel, Yours Truly, Heartbroken, S.o.s, You cant kill us, The lost get found, WYA, Think I'm Sick, Boring, Uptown Funk, War, Bam Bam Pop, Think im sick, Now you know, Until the day i day, Warrior inside, Hope of Morning, Majesty, Memory, Best Friend, Secret Garden, Rainmaker, Catch my Breath, Jericho, Worlds Collide, Armor, Still alive, Learn to love again, Stargazing, Call you mine, Broken glass, Never really over, No promises, Reggaeton Lento, Cant remember to you, Dont call me up, Chasing the sun, Reggaeton Lento, Battles Scars, Suavemente, Can i have this dance, The other side, Sisters of the light, Wimp, Unsteady, Scars to your beautiful, 1am, Best of my love, Some Say, Superpowers, Fast Lane, Re:vale No doubt, Only Teardrops, Fuego, Alone, Slave, Primel, As i am, Solo, Life is a lie, Where we started, My kind, Mr. Lonely, Angels, Runaway, Symphony ''Lieblingsfach'': Zeichnen.... ''Lieblingstag'':'' Sonntag und Montag '''''Lieblingsmonate:'' ''Oktober und November Lieblingsjahreszeit:'' ''Herbst